; john
Music video observations The video begins at the mouth of a creek with a man in underwear, and a plastic bag falling into the water. The man proceeds to run with the bag through various locations, and the video cuts to a scene of Jonna Lee (donned in a terrycloth jumpsuit) in a room with plastic sheets and a bed made of toilet paper rolls. A black dog runs through a town, a forest and past a white building. As the video progresses, Lee begins to move erotically and dances on the bed while people in underwear outside of the room wait to be allowed entry. She is also aware of surveillance cameras in the room and stares at them as she sings. Eventually she opens the door to allow a man in, and they engage in sexual intercourse, seen through surveillance televisions outside of the room. The video ends as the camera pulls back throughout the entire setting, revealing a waiting line of people, a changing room where white coat hangers litter the room and people are disrobing. A woman clad in underwear and dirtied white socks knots a plastic bag and places it into a hole above a doorway. The final scene shows a hooded figure collecting a bag while a dialing tone sounds for the remainder of the video. The video ends with the door to the white house closing. Notes *The forest that appears in the video seems similar to the one in t. *The number 6 is present in the form of 6 types of environments the black dog runs through. *Only two women in underwear are seen in the video. One has short black hair and is sitting in the waiting room, and the other appears at the end of the video who places a plastic bag above a doorway. Interestingly, both are not wearing brassieres and are holding plastic cups filled with a white liquid. *Both women have black hands just like Jonna does when she is represented as a female mandragora root. *The scene where the camera zooms out of a hole in the wall parallels the same scene where the camera zooms out of the hole in the aluminium foil tree in y. Trivia *While it was initially unclear where ; john and clump belonged within the iamamiwhoami saga since they seem to have no direct connection to 20101104, in an interview with Playgroundmag.net, iamamiwhoami revealed that both videos were an "epilogue" of bounty, officially confirming that they were a part of the series. *Although the single cover art only states "iamamiwhoami; john", the title itself on YouTube as well as released single via online stores lists the song title as ; john, with the semicolon in front. A semicolon is used in English to connect independent clauses, indicating a closer relationship, as compared to a period. This is interesting considering how ; john and clump didn't seem to connect to bounty directly, but was eventually revealed to be a part of the series. * By definition, a "john" is usually the name given to a prostitute's client. This could tie into the sexual themes in the video. Additionally, "john" is also an informal term used to refer to a toilet. The bed seen in the video is made up of toilet paper rolls. *At the start of the Way Out West concert, a continuation of the ending of ; john is seen. One of the men in the changing room is done disrobing and places his bag of clothes into a hole above the doorway. He then walks through it, and the doorway is revealed to lead to the waiting room. *The opening action of ; john bares some resemblance the prison escape of "The Shawshank Redemption" (albeit without the rain). Perhaps this sequence is referenced in goods, where the lyrics refer to the "image of a fleeing fugitive". *To whom it may concern.'s official Instagram stated the song was about "many rather than one person". Single # ; john — 6:38 Live performances * [[Way Out West|2011-08-12: Way Out West: in concert. - Slottsskogen, Göteborg, Sweden]] * 2012-10-10: Ether – Queen Elizabeth Hall, Southbank Centre, London, United Kingdom * 2013-05-19: Razzmatazz: Grand Tour Suecia - Razzmatazz Club, Barcelona, Spain * 2013-05-30: Electric Brixton, London, United Kingdom * 2013-06-01: Forbidden Fruit - Grounds of Royal Hospital Kilmainham, Dublin, Ireland * 2013-06-30: Park Live - Prospekt Mira, Moscow, Russia * 2013-07-12: Bažant Pohoda - Trenčin Airport, Trenčin, Slovakia * 2013-07-19: Melt! - Ferropolis, Germany * 2013-08-18: Soundrive Fest - B90 Gdańsk Shipyard, Gdańsk, Poland * 2013-09-23: Symbiosis Gathering - Woodward Reservoir, Oakdale, California, United States * 2013-09-24: Brooklyn Masonic Temple - Brooklyn, New York, United States Lyrics Three lines were released on BULLETT's exclusive interview, including: * As I stay a little while longer I am damaged in the making but I force myself towards departing. * Now I'm granting you all. * Now I'm good as can be. Release history External links * YouTube * iTunes Category:bounty